


Moving In

by MrRigger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: Maggie's lease is almost up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queergirlwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> So, I originally came up with the prompt "So, my lease is almost up." for queergirlwriting, but then I ultimately decided to write something for it myself, and here it is.

“So, my lease is up soon,” Maggie said as she and Alex cleared the table.

Alex dumped her dishes in the sink to soak before turning around. “Well, you love that place, is you landlord not letting you renew?”

“No, I should be able to stay if I want to,” Maggie trailed off. “I’m just looking at my options.”

Alex grabbed two bottles from the fridge and headed for the couch. “What options are you looking at?”

Maggie picked at the bottle’s label, but didn’t drink. “Well, like you said, I love my place, it’s great for me, but I was thinking, I really like your place too.”

“My place?” Alex asked, confused.

“I mean, we spend the night together every night anyways, this place is closer to work for both of us, and eight months is long enough we won’t get a bunch of U-Haul jokes, so I guess this is me asking if you’d want me to move in with you?”

Alex’s jaw fell open, and Maggie panicked. “But if you’re not ready, or I misread the situation, we can forget I said anything, it’s okay. Staying where I am is fine, don’t worry, we can keep doing what we’re doing.”

Alex grabbed Maggie’s flailing hand and held it between both her hands. “Maggie, I don’t…” 

Maggie pasted on a false smile. “Like I said, Danvers, it was just a crazy thought, don’t think any more about it.”

“No, Maggie, let me… I just…” Alex trailed off, but didn’t let go of Maggie’s hand. “I love that you asked to move in with me, and I’ve been trying to figure out how to bring it up for the past week, but I don’t… I don’t think you should move in with me. I want us to move in together.”

Maggie rubbed her free hand up and down her thigh nervously. “So, what are you saying?”

Alex waved a hand around the room. “I mean, look around, you don’t want to move in here, do you? My bedroom’s missing a wall.”

“I like that about your bedroom.”

“And it’s all one room, we’re always stepping on each other, plus if you move in here, this was my place first, so I don’t know, isn’t that supposed to cause some kind of imbalance in the relationship? I’ve never been here, so I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure I read that somewhere…”

“Alex, take a breath,” Maggie said, catching her eyes. “What I’m hearing is, you don’t want me to move in, but you do want to live together.”

“Oh, god, I really do. I want to find a place that we can make our own.”

“I want to live with you too,” Maggie whispered. Alex leaned in and kissed her softly before embracing her.

“That sounds so amazing, Maggie,” Alex whispered back. “Living together, in our place. _Our_ place.”

“Guess we better start looking at listings,” Maggie said after another long kiss.

Alex paused. “Or, we could leave the listings for tomorrow morning, and we keep doing what we’re doing.” She pushed in, kissing Maggie harder.

“I like that plan. I really like that plan.”

They didn't manage to start looking until after lunch the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts [here](https://mrriggerworld.tumblr.com/).


End file.
